Metroid: Other M Art Folio
The Metroid: Other M Art Folio is a bonus offered by Gamestop to players who preorder Metroid: Other M either online or in store. It contains 16 individual high-quality cards that are postcard size. The bonus is similar to the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet. Each card has a description from Samus Aran's perspective on the reverse side, and a screenshot or artwork on the forward side. The breast sigil of the Zero Suit is depicted on the slip cover. The Art Folio contains the first use of the names "Zero Suit Samus" and "Paralyzer" outside of the context of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Text Young Samus at Galactic Federation Headquarters "My time as a member of the Galactic Federation Army was bound to end - though I was a soldier, I was also a child with a chip on my shoulder. And I was angry. I felt that if I let my guard down I would easily be broken. So, after a certain incident, I left Adam Malkovich's command and set out on my path as a solitary Bounty Hunter." Power Suit Samus "My Power Suit is my greatest weapon. Designed by the Chozo, it boosts all of my natural athletic abilities while providing an array of defensive and offensive attributes. Boasting full armor capable of sustaining ballistic damage, life-support systems, my upgradable Arm Cannon, and Morph Ball capabilities, it truly is a part of me." Zero Suit Samus "When my Power Suit is deactivated, my Zero Suit is the outfit of choice. In the rare moments when my equipment malfunctions, this is all I have to rely on-fortunately, the streamlined design enables acrobatic movement and the Paralyzer is all that I need to get me out of tight spots." Young Samus in Military Dress "I always had something to prove while enlisted in the Galactic Federation Army - at the time, I felt surrounded by people who treated me like a child, or used kid gloves because I was a woman. In the face of the well-meaning behavior of the other soldiers, my response was to become increasingly bitter." Adam Malkovich in Combat Armor "I hadn't seen Adam since I left the Galactic Federation Army, and seeing him in full battle dress was disconcerting to say the least. He and his team had been called to the BOTTLE SHIP by the same distress call that I followed, and though he clearly wasn't pleased to see me, I decided to stay for the safety of his team." General Adam Malkovich "A general in the Galactic Federation Army, he was not only a trusted confidant but also my former superior officer. Because I was so young when I lost both of my parents, there's no question I saw Adam as a sort of father figure. When I rebelled against him, I knew I could get away with it." Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs "I've known Anthony Higgs since my Federation days, and he's always been a close friend. He's also the only person who calls me "Princess," which I put up with grudgingly. Anthony is the point man of the 7th Platoon, and as a breach trooper, he carries a massive plasma gun that trades long charging time for incredible power." Close Combat "I prefer to use my Arm Cannon, as it allows me to take out most threats from a safe distance. When circumstances call for it, however, I'm happy to engage the enemy hand-to-hand. The augmented power of my suit lends me extra power in combat-sometimes a well-placed kick is the only way to deal with a grappling Zebesian." Lethal Strike "The creatures that have overrun the BOTTLE SHIP don't go down easily, and many of them will never succumb to shots from my Arm Cannon or even Missiles. For many of these, the only solution is to weaken them to the point that I can grapple them into submission for a finishing shot. From there, it's all academic." The Storms of the Biosphere "The first sector I explored was called the Biosphere. The lush, tropical environments were homes to all kinds of jungle creatures, like Reos, Kihunters, and Wavers. All were aggressive, and often the only safe spots were the superstructures affixed to the trees. The synthesized precipitation did me no favors." Holographic Environments "As the Biosphere was the first simulated environment I saw, it took some time for me to discover that much of the area was completely holographic. Real features like rock walls and flowing waterfalls were surrounded by believable background vistas clearly designed for the benefit of the indigenous fauna." Aquatic Dangers "Many of the BOTTLE SHIP areas were intentionally flooded and my reconnaissance of them nearly proved to be fatal. Schools of Skulteras attacked me at every turn, and the liquid environments slowed my movements to a crawl. Fortunately, the Power Suit's air supply made breathing the one thing I didn't need to worry about." Samus in the Cryosphere Drifts "Sector 2 of the BOTTLE SHIP was called the Cryosphere, and its sub-zero temperatures sustained many recognizable Zebesian life-forms. One was new to me - a massive creature with a spiderlike body that lobbed globes containing noxious gas. As I first encountered it in the Biosphere, it was obviously adapted to many environments." Pyroclasm in the Pyrosphere "The Pyrosphere, a simulated volcanic area encompassing Sector 3, was predictably awash in magma flows, lava pools, and a host of beasts adapted to extreme heat. Nonetheless, finding an erupting volcano caught me off-guard, especially when it began raining chunks of flaming rock on me. The Varia feature of my suit quickly became necessary." Mother Brain and the Baby Metroid "A dream - I was reliving the tragic moments of my recent past. The Baby Metroid that had emerged from its egg in front of me so long ago was protecting me from the assault of Mother Brain. It would sacrifice its life to save me, and in doing so, give me the power of the Hyper Beam that would spell Mother Brain's doom." The BOTTLE SHIP "A distress signal known as a "Baby's Cry" drew me to this facility, which is listed as decommissioned. Its purpose is shrouded in mystery, although it's clear that its original design was to sustain and study life-forms in a variety of environments. Something has gone terribly wrong in this place." Gallery Mom samus.jpg|Power Suit Samus Zerosuitothermrender.jpg|Zero Suit Samus Metroid-other-m-kick-1-.jpg|Close Combat Other M Combat.jpg|Lethal Strike Groganch.png|Samus in the Cryosphere Drifts ru:Арт-альбом Metroid: Other M Category:Merchandise